


A Drow's Favourite Things

by cassie5squared, Lycaenion



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Drow Culture, Filk, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/pseuds/Lycaenion
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. I regret nothing.





	A Drow's Favourite Things

_(WARRIOR)_

Sharp polished weapons and contact-use poison

Comfortable boots with spells of no-noise on

A priestess who likes you and whips with no stings 

These are a few of my favourite things 

_(PRIESTESS)_

Outwitting rivals and inept assassins

Boys who can withstand some sharper-edged passions

Exalting Lolth’s chaos in all that She brings

These are a few of my favourite things

_(MAGE)_

Dweomers and curses and spells that cause mayhem

Mind-tricking our foes to easily slay them

Potions and grimoires and enchanted rings

These are a few of my favourite things

_(ALL)_

When the plot fails

When the trap springs

When I’m feeling mad

I simply remember my favourite things

And then I don’t feel so bad

**Author's Note:**

> We were idly chatting about an old OC of mine, I used a certain phrase that put the earworm in Cassie's head, she wrote the first verse, I had to respond, and it was all downhill from there.


End file.
